Danny's Savior
by Hiway202
Summary: Danny has some kids, but there are a few problems: They don't know they're half ghost, they don't know he's half ghost, and their dad Danny is missing. How will this all go down? THIS IS MY FIRST UPLOADED FAN FICTION! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: The Wish

**Well, this isn't my first FanFiction, but it's my first to upload. I'm working on another one that I probably won't finish, but oh well. I know this chapter is very short, and I promise they'll get longer in the future, but I needed a short one to start off with. Well, enough of me talking, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>I, 12 year old Katie McDonald, sit on our family couch watching Danny Phantom. As the theme song plays, I sigh.<p>

"Why did they have to cancel Danny Phantom?" I ask.

"Because it's the stupidest show ever," says my big sister Kailey never looking up from her Justin Bieber magazine.

"Shut up, Kailey! It is not! I wish it wasn't over," I say.

"So you have wished it, so it shall be."

"What the heck was that?" I ask my big sister.

"The TV, duh," Kailey responds to my question.

"But Desiree doesn't appear until episode 6! This is episode 1! Why on earth is th-" I start to say, but I'm cut off by the house shaking violently.

"Katie! What are you doing? Knock! It! Off!" Kailey screams finally putting down the magazine.

My big brother, Eric, and my little sister, Karli, run into the room. Just then, a green vortex takes us out, and my life goes black.

* * *

><p><strong>I know. It's short, but I promise it will get better, and have more Danny Phantom in it. Anyways, review! I have about 20 more pages typed, but you only get them if you review<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: The Twins

**I was gonna wait longer to upload this, but I felt it needed more than that 1st chapter to start out with.**

**To clear things up, Phantom Planet DID happen. Danny and Sam are married. This is in Katie's POV (unless I switch it). This is set 24 years after Phantom Planet. The kids DO NOT know they are half ghost.**

**Anyway, enough talking. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I open my eyes.<p>

"And there is his twin!" An unknown voice says.

"Oh my gosh! She's beautiful!" The lady holding me says. "Can my family see them yet?" She asks the unknown lady.

"Absolutely!" is the response

"I'll go get them," says a man that then leaves the room.

"So, you got the baby names yet?" The unknown lady asks.

"Yes, the boy is Eric James, and the girl is Katie Lynne."

I freeze. She just said my name? My head spins trying to find out why I'm so young. Then it hits me. I wish Danny Phantom wasn't over, so it isn't over. I try to put all the pieces together when my memory turns. Suddenly it's gone.

They guy that left to get everybody comes back. Six kids enter the room. Two of them look about 14. They listen to there iPods, not really caring. Three of them look about 9. They look tired. The final one looks 3. She is asleep in the mans arms.

"Well, kids, this is your new brother, Eric, and your new sister, Katie," the lady says, reveling herself as the mom.

The kids start asking all sorts of questions, but I don't here them, I zone out.

* * *

><p>The next thing I know, I'm lying in something really warm. I look around to see other babies there. I try to stay awake, but it's so warm. I fall asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>I awaken in a room painted pink. I look around. No one's here. I suddenly feel, lonely. I cry.<p>

My mother comes rushing in. "Hi, Katie Buga Boo!" She says. Just then, one of the 14 year olds comes running in.

"Mom! I'm trying to sleep!" She yells at her mom. "It's three in the morning!"

I don't know what difference that makes. It's three in the morning and she is up, too.

"Just go to bed," mommy says to my big sister. After that, she snuggles me, talks to me, and rocks me. I fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, short, I know! I promise it will get longer soon. (And I keep my promises) Please Review, and include any questions you might have.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Meet the Kids

**OK, I thought I'd tell you about the kids. Here goes.**

* * *

><p>Name: Danielle<p>

Age: 14

Hair color: Black

Eye Color: Blue

Favorite color: Blue

Info: Danielle wears a blue sweat shirt with red shorts and white sneakers. She gets annoyed by her parents and siblings really easily.

Name: Daniel

Age: 14

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Blue

Favorite color: Green

Info: Daniel wears a white shirt with a red circle in the middle. He wears blue jeans and white sneakers. He is nicer towards his parents and siblings than Danielle, but he still gets annoyed a lot.

Danielle and Daniel are twins, and Danielle is the oldest.

Name: Lilith

Age: 9

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Purple

Favorite color: Black

Info: Lilith, like her mother, is goth. She wears a black top that shows her belly button with a purple oval on it. She wears a purple sweater over it with purple tights, black skirt and black combat boats. She also wears a black bracelet and necklace. She hates being called Lilith, and only wants to be called Lilly.

Name: Kristine

Age: 9

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Blue

Favorite color: Red

Info: Kristine only wants to be called Krissy. She dresses in T-Shirts and Jeans. She loves her family a lot but still gets in stupid fights.

Name: Steven

Age: 9

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Blue

Favorite color: Red

Info: Steven likes being called Steve, but he also doesn't care if you call him Steven. He dresses in T-Shirts and jeans.

The three 9 year olds are triplets. Lilly is the oldest. Steve is the youngest.

Name: Kailey

Age: 3

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Hazel

Favorite color: Green

Info: Kailey likes it when her mom dresses he in dresses and skirts and pretty clothes. She is considering letting her mom dress he in a black and purple dress.

Name: Eric

Age: 0

Hair color: Dirty Blonde

Eye color: Hazel

Favorite color: Red

Info: ?

Name: Katie

Age: 0

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Hazel

Favorite color: Pink, preferably Hot Pink.

Info: ?

Eric and Katie are twins, Eric being the oldest.

* * *

><p><strong>The next part of the story takes place 3 years later, so add 3 years to there ages. (14=17, 9=12, 3=6, 0=3)<strong>

**Anyway, this DOES count as a chapter, because I always get confused when people write things and say it doesn't count as a chapter. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4: The New Kid and a Fruit Loop

**Remember, this takes place three years later than the other chapter! Enjoy! (BTW, it's longer, i just tend to write short chapters)**

* * *

><p>I am sitting on Aunt Danielle, (Danny thinks of her as a sister) but we call her Aunt Dani so we don't confuse her with my big sister, who is there with my daddy, Danny. We are in the hospital, waiting for my brother or sister to be born. Just then, a nurse comes out calling us all in to meet our new addition. As we walk in, we see a little girl.<p>

"Kids, this is Karli, the newest addition to our family!" Mommy says.

"Karli?" I ask conforming the name.

"Yes, Katie," Mommy tells me, just as the doctor comes back in.

"OK, the other one is on its way," the doctor says. "You ready?"

"Wait, what other one?" Mommy asks confused.

"Didn't you know you are having twins?" the doctor asks my mommy.

"No. This was supposed to be our last child!" my mom says shocked. Daddy looks shocked as well.

"Well, I guess it won't be your last," the doctor says.

"We have enough kids already. Now we have ten!" Mommy says.

"Mommy, are you OK?" I ask not understanding what is going on.

"Danny, get the kids out of here!" Mommy says to Daddy.

"OK, kids fallow me," Daddy says.

I walk out of he room and back to the other room that we were in for an hour so far. I doze off.

* * *

><p>I wake up. I am lying down on Auntie Jasmine's lap. "Auntie Jazzy? Where is Daddy?" I ask when I don't see Dad.<p>

"Daddy is with Mommy," Jazzy tells me.

"Jazz, can you take the kids home?" Daddy asks walking out of the room. "We don't know how long we are going to be here."

"Sure, Danny. Come with Aunt Jazz kiddies," Auntie Jazzy says as she leads us to her car.

"As if we don't have enough kids already," I hear Danielle whisper to Daniel.

Auntie Jazzy helps Eric and me into our cars eats. Then, we are on our way home.

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

I am lying in the hospital bed when I feel the contractions happening. "Danny! It's time!" I say.

Danny runs to get a nurse who comes right away.

"OK time to push," the nurse says.

Jazz's POV

* * *

><p>I finnish tucking Katie in bed and walk downstairs to warm up a snack in the microwave. That's when I here the noise from the secret lab. I scream.<p>

Danielle's POV

* * *

><p>I here a scream. I jump out of bed scared. That's when I feel a chill come over me. Something I felt only a few times before. I run downstairs trying to figure out what's going on. I freeze when I see Aunt Jazz on the phone.<p>

"Danny, come quick! There is a ghost!" Aunt Jazz yells into the phone.

Why is she contacting dad? I wander downstairs. "Aunt Jazz, what do you mean there's a ghost?"

"Danielle? How much did you hear?" Aunt Jazz asks.

"I heard you scream and ran down stairs and heard you talk to Danny," I say leaving out the part of me shivering.

Danny's POV

* * *

><p>I hang up my cell phone and tell Sam that I have to go. "I'm sorry but Jazz said there is a ghost," I tell her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.<p>

"K Danny, just be careful," she tells me, then smiles.

"Going ghost!" I say, changing from Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom. My white and red shirt and jeans changing into a black and silver jump suit with a cool looking "D" on it. I fly back to our house to see what ghost Jazz was talking about.

Katie's POV

* * *

><p>I wake up hearing some loud noises. "Mommy? Daddy?" I call nervously. Just then a vampire like thing lands on the floor of my room.<p>

"Did you really think you could defeat me Daniel?" It says. A silver and black jump suited ghost tries to defeat it.

"Leave him alone! That isn't Daniel! Daniel is upstairs in bed!" I yell, crying. **(She is only 3, and doesn't know he father could go by the name Daniel, so she's thinking of her brother.)**

"Why, who's that cute little girl right here?" The vampire person asks the other weirdo in my room. The vampire person reminds me of my favorite cereal, Fruit Loops, for some reason. The Fruit Loop picks me up and flies me out of my room. I scream as I almost hit a wall and magically miss it. Suddenly I am in a green vortex. And that is when I pass out.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I thought I was done uploading today, but I just thought I'd upload til my bed time, because I have all these finished chapters on here and they're bugging me. This will be my last one today because it's 1 minute til bedtime and this AN will take me that long. Well, anyways good night and Review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: The Rescue Mission

**Well, thanks for the reviews! Here's a longer chapter for you. Enjoy! (BTW, i switch POV a lot. I don't know why but it seemed to fit for me)**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's POV<strong>

"KATIE!" I scream at the heavens. How could I let the crazy Fruit Loop (AKA Vlad) take my precious little baby girl? That's when I get the call from Sam.

"Danny! Come here fast!" And she hangs up. I fly to the hospital when I see why Sam called me here.

"We can't take care of all of these kids!" I say when I see the identical quintuplets.

"Danny, we have to do something! We can't take care of thirteen kids!" Sam says. That's when I crack.

"Sam?" I say, crying.

"Danny?" Sam asks.

"Katie. Is. Gone," I say, sobs between every word.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Sam asks me, shocked.

"When Jazz called, the ghost was, V V V Vla Vlad. When he found out we had a three year old daughter, he kidnapped her!" I was crying badly now. Sam starts crying too.

The nurse comes in. "So, baby name- what's wrong?" she asks concerned for her patient.

"Vlad kidnapped Katie!" Sam says, tears rolling down her cheaks. (Remember, this is after Phantom Planet so everyone knows about Vlad and Danny)

"Oh my gosh! What are you going to do to get her back?" the nurse ask.

"I don't know yet, but I know what the babies are going to be named, so might as well do that now," Sam says anxious to get out of the hospital. "The oldest is Karli, then Jade, Kat, Josie, and Cecilia"

"OK, birth cirtificates are filled out and you can take them home!" she says. "Good luck on getting Katie back form the evil Vlad."

"Thanks," Sam says taking the little baby's home.

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

I open my eyes and take a look around the torture center. "Mommy? Daddy!" I call. I am very scared. Three year olds should not be separated from there family. It is then that I relies I'm not on the ground. I am hand cuffed to the walk with me feet a few feet off the ground. "Mommy! Daddy!"

"Oh, my child, you are OK?" Fruit Loop asks.

"Your not my daddy. My daddy is really cool and isn't blue," I reply.

"That's where your wrong my child. I am your daddy."

"No, that's impossible!"

"Your right Katie! That is impossible."

I look around and see the weirdo that was also in my room. There is a long battle that I don't watch because I'm to scared and then the weirdo wins and he takes me home.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

I'm putting the last baby in there crib when the ghost portal opens and Danny flies in with Katie.

"Let me go! I want my mommy!" Katie cries. Danny sets Katie in my arms, flies to our room and comes running downstairs in human form.

"Katie, are you OK?" Danny asks our daughter.

"No! I'm scared," Katie says.

Danny walks over to me. "Sam, what if Vlad comes back? And takes our kids?"

"There's only one thing to do. Make them sleep in our room," Sam says.

When we get the kids down in our room (after a lot of complaining from the eldest), we tell them what happened to Katie. Danielle and Daniel weren't listening, I could tell, so I made a mental note to ground them for that tomorrow. When the final kid was asleep, I whispered to Danny, "What if keeping there ghost half a secret isn't as smart as we thought it would be? What if Vlad comes back? What if-"

"Sam, if you don't stop worrying, I'm going to call you Samantha. We are OK. Vlad isn't coming ba-" Danny is interrupted by his ghost sense. "Oh no, this isn't good," Danny mutters under his breath.

"Danny, do something! Don't let it get the kids!" I yell at him. I haven't been scared by ghost much, but after that stunt Vlad pulled, I'm freaked.

* * *

><p><strong>Daniel's POV<strong>

I pretend to fall asleep. I want my revenge. They are keeping me here like I'm five, I listen to them talk. When I hear what mom says about "our ghost half" I gasp, but quickly cover it up with a snore. I'm half ghost? I've never been more confused, mad and happy at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric's POV<strong>

I am scared. If Katie was kidnapped, will I be? If I am, they better give me gram crackers...

* * *

><p><strong>Danielle's POV<strong>

I am shaken awake by Daniel. "Daniel, this Better be worth it," I say girding my teeth.

"It is. I uh, think we are half ghost?" He tells me, unsure.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

**Sam's POV**

I wake up and find all the kids in sleeping bags and air mattresses on the ground. I notice something though. Danny isn't next to me. I jump out of bed and run downstairs to look for him. I don't find him so I call Jazz.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasmine's POV<strong>

I got the call at five o' clock in the morning. "Hello," I ask sleepily. That is when I hear the crying a the end of the line and Sam choke out the words "Danny's gone". I wake up immediately. "Sam, I'll be on my way!" I say and run upstairs to wake up 15 year old Kellie and 5 year old Julia.

* * *

><p><strong>Tucker's POV<strong>

I get the call from Sam a little after five. As soon as I find out Danny's missing, I grab my 12 year old daughter Jessica and my 17 year old twins Matthew and Ashley.

Dani's POV (so we don't get confused "Dani" means Sam and Danny's kid's aunt. "Danielle" means Sam and Danny's daughter.)

I get the call around 5:15. Sam sounds really worried. When she finally tells me Danny's missing I grab my kids: 16 year old Tommy, 15 year old Josh, 14 year old Melinda, 12 year old CJ, 11 year old Eric T., 9 year old Haley, 3 year old Ada and 2 year old Grant.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

After I call everybody, I get all the weapons ready. I grab the kids and tell them to wait in the family room. When everyone is finally here, I start barking out orders. "Jazz, you are in charge of loading the weapons when they need to be reloaded. Tucker, you are in charge of flying the Spector Speeder (that is the name right? My mind just grew a blank) and imputing the directions and hacking passwords. Dani, you are on the defense team with Danielle, Daniel, Tommy, Hannah, Josh, Melinda, Matthew, Ashley, and Kellie. The rest of you are staying with Grandma and Grandpa. OK, everybody ready?" Everyone nods. "Let's do this!

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I have about 1 or 2 more chapters left typed out (depending on how long I make them), but if you don't review, no chapters! So review please!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: We're off to Save our Family!

**Thanks to Danielle Fenton and Oak Leaf Ninja for reviewing. This chapter takes place 10 years latter and has a lot of POV switching in it. Well, uh, yeah I think that's it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Karli's POV<strong>

I am now 10 years old. I am practicing my ghost powers with my sisters in the lab. **(Danny's kids didn't know about there powers, but the ones that stayed with the grandparents were told about them because the grandparents raised them like there own children and wanted them to know the secret)** I'm also practicing it with my cousins. My grandparents have been telling me about the family we had, but they said ten years ago they left to rescue my dad and they haven't been seen since then. My family members and I want to go save them, but grandma and grandpa won't let us. 22 year old Jessica said she'd go, but she's stuck in collage, and we wanna leave this week. My cousin, CJ, is going to be in charge of this rescue mission and is making us all be tested to make sure we are strong enough. He makes everyone leave the room and has me do my test. There is a boom in the sound proof lab as I hit the final target in our training course. 22 year old CJ said he's leading this fight and he doesn't want to take anyone without enough training or practice. I finnish my test and go to my room. CJ wants us all to wait in our rooms when we are done so we don't give each other hints for the test. I start doodling a picture of what I think my mom and dad would look like. **(The statue of Danny was destroyed a year after Phantom Planet by a jealous Skulker)**

* * *

><p>1 hour later, CJ calls us down.<p>

"OK, when I call you up, I will tell you weather or not, you passed. Karli?" He calls. I step forward. "You passed! Jade?" Jade steps toward. "You passed!" He repeats this with everyone telling them all that they passed. I stare at the team. The oldest member is 22 year old 1/4 ghost CJ. We also have the 22 year old triplets, Lilly, Steve and Krissy, 1/4 ghost. 21 year old Eric T. is next, also 1/4 ghost. Next is 19 year old Haley, 1/4 ghost 16 year old Kailey, 1/4 ghost and 15 year old Julia, full human (the humans used just ghost weapons to train). Then we got the three thirteen year olds Ada, Eric and Katie, all 1/4 ghost, Grant, 11, 1/4 ghost and the five 10 year olds, Jade, Kat, Josie, Cecilia and me, all 1/4 ghost. Let's just say we have a pretty big team.

* * *

><p>Katie's POV<p>

I stare at my best friend Ada. "Perfect!" I tell her after she asks how she looks in the orange "Jack Fenton Jumpsuit." We are all wearing them, and we want them adjusted so they aren't baggy.

"Hurry up guys! I'm not gonna wait forever!" CJ yells as us from the Spector Speeder. Ada and I look at each other. We know he isn't saying this to make us come faster. He means it. He warned us about it before. "If you guys don't show your worthy, you won't come!" CJ had told us earlier. Ada and I run down to the lab.

"What are you guys up to?" Grandma asks as we run downstairs.

"Just trying on an outfit, to see what it would be like. I'll be at Breeanna's house if you need me!" I yell as I run downstairs. We all decided to pretend we are going to a friend's house to spend the night. We figure it shouldn't take more than one day. Right? Right?

* * *

><p>Maddie's (Grandma's) POV<p>

All the kids are running downstairs. Next thing I hear is "The Roar of the Rockets" and then silence. I walk through the open door to the lab, and the Spector Speeder is gone! **(The reason she could hear through the sound proof lab is because the door was open)**

* * *

><p>CJ's POV<p>

"Yes! We made it out! Now to rescue our parents and family!" CJ calls. We are all cheering and clapping and glad we made it out without getting caught.

* * *

><p>Ada's POV<p>

We are clapping in cheering, when suddenly I relies something. "Uh, guys? I forgot to close the door."

* * *

><p>Eric's POV<p>

I almost slap Ada. She forgot to close the door? What an idiot!

* * *

><p>Katie's POV<p>

"Ada, it's OK. Don't feel bad. Any of us could have left the door open," I say, comforting my cousin and BFF.

"I know, but it was me. Now we could get caught sooner," she responds.

"We knew we were going to get caught eventually," Kat says. "Don't worry!"

* * *

><p>Jack's (Grandpa's) POV<p>

"Maddie, they left on us? But we warned them!" I yell running down to the lab. I'm about to jump into the ghost zone when Maddie yells,

"Jack! No! We don't know what's in there! Let's figure out a plan first."

* * *

><p>Jade's POV<p>

Gosh Ada is such an idiot. I'm about to punch her when there is a jolt, and we crash, falling down into nothing.

* * *

><p>Josie's POV<p>

As we are plumenting to the ground, I think of how this day would go if Ada wasn't a part of it.

* * *

><p>Kat's POV<p>

We are plummeting to death. I am scared. Why do I have to die this way? I'm only 10!

* * *

><p>CJ's POV<p>

I stop worrying about grandma and grandpa and try to steer the plane. My mom used to tell us stories about our Uncle Danny and all the adventures he, Sam and Tucker have been on with her. Maybe some of his luck will rub off on me. When that doesn't work I say, "All 1/4 ghosts up here!" When they are up with us I say, "All humans pick a ghost and wrap around them! **(Even though there is only one human)** OK turn intangible and FLY!" We are out! I did it! We are saved! Now to save our family!

* * *

><p>Julia's POV<p>

We land in a jungle like area I've never seen before. I let go of Kailey and walk around with the group, keeping an eye on the ten and thirteen year olds secretly like CJ told us to do. They are behaving and fallowing us. There is silence. Finally Cecilia breaks it:

"Where are we?"

"I think this is Skulker's Island, but I'm not sure," CJ responds to the curious ten year old. I forgot that this is the ten and thirteen year olds first time in The Ghost Zone. There is this rule in our family that you can't go in The Ghost Zone until there fourteen. They can battle ghosts, and use the equipment, but no Ghost Zone. I've been in with my cousins. "If this is Skulker's Island, then why isn't he attack-" I am interrupted by an explosion in the air.

"I will hang your pelt on my wall!" Skulker yells as a bullet is heading towards Eric T.

"Look out!" I scream at him and push him out of the way. Then I grab an ecto-weapon and aim it at Skulker. He launches it out of my hand.

"You human! Did you really think you could defeat me? I am the ghost zones greatest hunter!" Skulker yells and aims his weapons at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I changed POV's a lot, but whatever. I have about one more chapter typed out already, maybe two. It won't be finished in two chapters and I'm working on the story every chance I get. Review please!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: The New Plan

**So, um, yeah. I only have a little bit after this so I won't be updating every day anymore. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Cecilia's POV<p>

I look back and see Julia about to be killed by Skulker. "No!" I yell and fly over to her, turning her intangible and firing an ecto-ray at him. Skulker is hit! I did it! And I'm only 10!

Skulker's POV

I can't believe it! A ten year old hit me! She's ruining my reputation! Time to eliminate her once and for all! I fly off, thinking of a plan.

* * *

><p>CJ's POV<p>

"Girl's! Come on! Time to go! We wanna find them today, ya no!" I call to Julia and Cecilia. I hear the girls sigh as they run to catch up. "OK, I have an idea. Let's go ask Clockwork. He'll help us. Plus, I have a great idea." I tell the team.

"No, it's a horrible idea." Clockwork tells us, when we arrive at his lair. (I don't know, that's just what Clockwork says to Danny and I wanted to include it) "This challenge has to be solved by you and only you," he says, you meaning us.

"But come on Clockwork. You show us what happened ten years ago, and we rescue our family! It sounds darn good to me!" I tell him. The rest of the team nods in agreement.

"You will have to figure out how to get through this puzzle on your own," Clockwork responds.

"Wait, I have an idea! If we go see Frostbite, the Infa-map can lead us to them!" Katie says, clearly proud of using (finally) all the information I taught her. Clockwork just smiles as we fly on out of his lair.

* * *

><p>Katie's POV<p>

As we fly over to the Far Frozen, I am glad CJ approved of my idea.

* * *

><p>Eric's POV<p>

How is it that we are twins and Katie has all the brains? That is just no fair!

* * *

><p>Steve's POV<p>

When we arrive in the Far Frozen, we look around. CJ tries to lead us to Frostbite, but the little kids want to explore. They haven't been here before.

* * *

><p>Julia's POV<p>

When we find Frostbite, he gives me a jacket. Then he asks what brings the ancestors of the Ghost Zone's Savior, Danny Phantom, here. When we tell him we seek the Infa-map, his smile fades. He tells us that Vlad came through and destroyed it. I accept that. In fact everyone does. Well, everyone but CJ. We keep telling him that Vlad destroyed it, but he says something that stumps us all:

"If Vlad wanted it so badly, why would he just destroy it?"

* * *

><p>Ada's POV<p>

I think everyone forgot about me leaving the door open, but I also think everyone forget about me entirely. I am at Clockwork's lair and Clockwork says they left.

* * *

><p>Clockwork's POV<p>

Everything is going by perfectly. Ada was left behind, the Infa-map is gone and the family is still missing.

* * *

><p>Ada's POV<p>

I don't know what to think about my cousin/BFF forgetting about me. If we are really great friends, she wouldn't forget about me.

* * *

><p>Katie's POV<p>

I look around the Far Frozen. Everyone is trying to think of an answer to CJ's question, when suddenly I notice Ada's not there! "Guys! Ada's missing!" I say.

"Shut up Katie! We're thinking!" Is CJ's response. I give it a minute for what I said to settle in and CJ to know what I mean. "Oh my gosh!" He says when what I said registers. "Ada! I know I threatened to leave you behind, but I only meant it at home! Quick, Katie, when's the last time you saw her?"

"I don't know. Wait yes I do! Clockwork's Lair! She told me she had to go to the bathroom. We must have forgot about her. Gosh, I feel so bad right now!"

* * *

><p><strong>I should have done more but I ran out of stuff, and this had to be up here. I have a little more, but not enough for a chapter. So IDK when I will update this, but oh well. Review!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: A Surprise

**I haven't been on here in so long! Really? I haven't updated this since Dec. 27? Wow...**

**Anyways, I updated! I meant to do this on my birthday (March 4) but I didn't get around to it... But, it's here now and that's what matters, right? *nervous smile* heheh...**

**I'm also so sad! I haven't been the same age as Danielle (Danny's cousin) for 15 days now! Boohoo! But, on the bright side, I'll be Danny's age in 350 days :D!**

**So, enough about me, HERE IT IS!**

**Oh yeah, one more thing! Some of the beginning was in the last chapter, but I had to upload it again or it wouldn't make seance. Also, I didn't edit this. LIVE WITH IT! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

I look around the Far Frozen. Everyone is trying to think of an answer to CJ's question, when suddenly I notice Ada's not there! "Guys! Ada's missing!" I say.

"Shut up Katie! We're thinking!" Is CJ's response. I give it a minute for what I said to settle in and CJ to know what I mean. "Oh my gosh!" He says when what I said registers. "Ada! I know I threatened to leave you behind, but I only meant it at home! Quick, Katie, when's the last time you saw her?"

"I don't know. Wait yes I do! Clockwork's Lair! She told me she had to go to the bathroom. We must have forgot about her. Gosh, I feel so bad right now!"I respond. I miss joking around with Ada.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back!" CJ tells me. I try not to worry, but I do. What is Clockwork isn't the good guy? What if he's the bad guy? No! Don't think that! He can't be! Can he?

* * *

><p><strong>Eric's POV<strong>

Well, the idiot was left behind, and we have to save her? I thought CJ promised that we weren't taking any inexperienced people along! Well, why can't we just leave her with Clockwork? She's very annoying anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>CJ's POV<strong>

Ada, what an idiot!

That is the thought I think over and over in my mind as we head back to Clockwork's lair. We arrive there a few hours latter. I faze through the door with Julia (she decided to hold on to me for that flight, remember she is the only full human with us.) and I look around. "Clockwork?" I call. "Ada?"

"Ada!" Katie screams so loud I have to cover my ears.

"So, you've returned," Clockwork says with no emotion in his voice whatsoever.

"Where's Ada!" I scream at him, more of a demand the a question.

"Don't worry. Ada's somewhere safe, but it's up to you to find her." That is Clockwork's only response. No matter how hard we try, we can't get anymore information out of him. I am on the verge of crying.

"We have to find Ada! we have to! We have to!" I scream at CJ.

"I think I just did, and you aren't going to like it," CJ responds shocked. I look were he is pointing and what I see shocks me more than him.

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahahahahahhahahahahaha! Cliffy! I typed a lot, but I desided to upload it in a different chapter. The good news is, I'm uploading it imeadeately (gosh, i can't spell today!)! The bad news is, that's all I have after this, so who knows when I'll upload again? Oh wait! Clockwork does!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: A Chosen One to Die

**Two short chapters, upload back to back! What can be better than this? Oh, I know! Two long ones! Well, that won't happen any time soon! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

"ADA!" I scream. "CJ, we gotta do something! We gotta get her away from that man!" I yell at my cousin. We were looking through a portal at Ada. (Like the ones in TUE that Danny, Sam, and Tucker look through to see the future Danny Phantom.)

"I'm working on it!" CJ yells back to me annoyed. "According to Clockwork's computer, that is Dan Phantom. He was supposed to be what Danny Phantom turned into, but he was taken out of the timeline."

"Well, if he's out of the timeline, then why is he here?" I respond confused.

"He was put in a time zone called 'Forever Gone.'" CJ says.

"Find more about it!" I yell. "Don't worry Ada, we'll save you!"

"Fine, sheesh. If you are put in 'Forever Gone', you have only one hour to get out, or your gone forever!" CJ says.

"Let's leave her then. We tried," Jade says wanting to get rid of her.

"NO! WE ARE GETTING ADA BACK!" I scream. I've never screamed louder in my life, and I'm a loud screamer.

"OK, OK, we'll get her back," Jade says rolling her eyes. "No need to yell!"

"OK!" I say satisfied.

* * *

><p><strong>Ada's POV<strong>

I'm freaking out. I'm being held by this weird, crazy guy who claims he's my dad. I've never seen my dad. Well, except for one day. When I was born. So, anyways, I'm pretty sure this guy is not my dad. "Thanks, but I'm pretty sure I know what my dad looks like," I lie.

"Well, what if I said I knew where your father was?" The evil dude replies that with a evil smirk on his face. It says evil, but I also know that he isn't lying. I can see that in his face. It's like a faint memory of my dad. An extremely faint memory. A memory that's almost gone.

"You really know where my father is?"

"Yeah, and I can show him to you, but there's one little tiny catch."

I pause for a little bit. I really want to see my dad again, but what if he's lying. My conscience tells me not to trust him, but there is also part of it screaming, "Come on! What is he is telling to truth? I thought you wanted to see your father again!" I think for a little bit longer, before saying, "I'm listening."

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

I pound on the portal, trying to get through. But, it's like there's a thin layer of glass preventing me.

"I CAN'T DO IT!" I scream in frustration. Who knows how long Ada's been in there (besides Clockwork) and if it isn't already to late to get her out?

"Well, shut it! You don't need to announce it to the whole world!" Jade snaps at me.

"Sorry," I say softly. I can tell Jade is really annoyed right now. But then again, she always is! I turn to C.J. "So, what's the plan?"

C.J. types in more words on Clockworks computer. "According to these files, only Clockwork is able to put somebody in the Forever Gone so we have to find a way to make him want to get rid of us!" C.J. looks proud, like he just won a spelling bee.

"OK, I'll go ask Clockwork to throw us in!" Kat excitedly runs to the direction Clockwork is in.

"KAT!" Haley yells.

Kat turns around. "Yeah?"

"You can't just ask Clockwork to throw us in! He'll never do it! We have to deserve it!" Haley is smart. Knowing Clockwork, he won't throw us in. He'll make thing as difficult as he can.

"Well, then... How are we going to get in there?" C.J. asks.

"Someone has to give up their life, and that someone is Katie.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! Who saw this coming? Oh wait, I did. I actually didn't know this was going to happen until yesterday. I just sort of wing it with my stories and see what happens. Anyways, review this or parish!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: A Ghost Breaks Free

**Um, hi? Wow, has it really been that long since I've updated? Um, I have a really good excuse! You see, I had homework, and friends, and family, and um, uh...**

***Stares at crowd to see them glaring***

**OK, fine, I was just lazy. I actually had this chapter ready since I last updated. I have another one to that I'll update when this one is finished being uploaded. So, anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Someone needs to die, and that someone is Katie."<p>

* * *

><p>Katie's POV<p>

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I scream in shock.

"I'm all for it!" Jade says. The others look at her shocked. "Just think of all the quietness we'll have!" They nod in agreement. I guess I didn't help my case when I screamed after that, but hey, you would to if you had to die to get your best friend back.

I'd do tons of things to help Ada: I'd break all my Jonas Brothers CD's, I'd stop watching TV for a week, I even would never chicken out of dares in Truth or Dare ever again, but dying? That's just going to far!

"Relax, Katie," Haley tells me.

"WHY? YOU TELL ME TO DIE AND THEN SAY 'RELAX, EVERYTHING WILL BE OK, DON'T WORRY!' THAT IS THE STUPIDEST THING I EVER HEARD! FORGET ADA, LET'S JUST LEAVE!" I start out the door, but then I relize no one is fallowing me. "Come on guys!" I tell them.

"No! We're getting Ada back!" Krissy yells.

"That's easy for you to say. You don't have to die!" I shout at her.

"Katie, I don't think you heard what I meant to say. No one needs to die, someone just needs to be willing to possibally get stuck in jail," Haley explains.

"Really? That's just as bad!" I stomp out of the room, transform into my ghostly self, and fly. I don't get it! That is the stupidest thing I have ever herd!

* * *

><p>Kat's POV<p>

I watch as my big sister flies off. She and I were really close, and I hope she comes back, but I can't worry about that for much longer. We need to get Ada out before she's gone forever!

"Well, obviously Katie isn't going to be able to do it, so we need somebody else. Kat, how about you?"

I freak out. "Wh-Why me?" Now I totally see why Katie doesn't want to do it!

"Well, you and her have the same name minus two letters and-"

She is interrupted by me saying, "Well! WHAT DIFFERENCE DOES THAT MAKE?"

"Come on Kat! We really need someone to do this for us!"

"Yeah? So why me? Why not you?"

"Because I'm older than you! I'm nineteen and your only ten! I still need to go to college. I've been waiting for it my whole life, in not going to give it up now!"

"You just explained exactly why you should go and not me!"

"Why?"

"I'm ten, you nineteen. You've gotten to experience things that I haven't! I want to learn how to drive! I wanna be a teen! I wanna get in to middle school and high school, and I, like you, want to go to college!"

"You're point is?"

I'm about to scream, but I'm interrupted by a cry from Jade.

"OH MY GOD! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, I'LL DO IT!"

We turn around and stare at her.

"Really?" I ask.

"If it'll make you two SHUT UP!"

"I'm fine with that," I say. Haley just grumbles and tells Jade what she's going to do:

"What you need to do is get in trouble. Way more trouble than what would get you put into The Ghost Zone Prison. It needs to be so much he wants to get rid of you. But, first, you're going to ask him politely. We wanna be the good guys here. Anyways, if it gets down to worst case senerio and we have to get you in the Forever Gone, you have to help get Ada out. That's the plan. You still in? We can still make Kat do it if you want."

"No, I'm in."

Jade is like the queen of getting in trouble. She's been suspended from our school too many times to count! The only thing that keeps her from getting expelled is that she is the daughter of the hero of the earth!

"And, Kat?" Haley says. I look at her. "If she fails, which she shouldn't, it's your job, no exceptions!" Haley storms away.

I gulp. I don't expect Jade to fail, but I she does, I don't want to get in trouble! I'm this sweet little girl! I don't want to stop! I need to find Katie! Transforming into my ghostly self, I fly off to search.

* * *

><p>Katie's POV<p>

I've only been flying for a few minutes and I'm still really mad. Why would I want to give up my life? I'm about to fly through a natural portal (hopefully to earth in out time zone) when I hear a loud bang, fallowed by a sound so loud, I have to cover my ears! Next, there are other crashes, snaps and booms. I turn around just in time to see Clockwork's lair collapse to the ground.

* * *

><p>Jade's POV<p>

I was busy planning what I was going to do when the portal gets all foggy. Ada jumps out, but there's a sound, too. It's so loud, I have to cover my ears! I watch as my brothers and sisters and cousins do the same. Clockwork's building then collapses, but a shield is put over us by CJ to protect us. Then a figure walks out of the fog:

Dan Phantom

* * *

><p><strong>Um, that was short, but not as short as one of my newer stories <em>Murder in Amity. <em>You guys should read that one, too. It has some positive feedback.**

**REVEIW!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Return of A Ghost

**Told you I'd submit another one today. I might even submit one more, but I'm not sure. Don't quote me on that!**

* * *

><p>Jade's POV<p>

"Ada! Get away from him!" I scream. I'm never worried, but she's given me a reason to be. Ada is standing right next to Dan, an evil look on her face. Dan just smiles and looks down at her and smiles.

"Now, now girl, remember your promise," Dan tells her.

"Right! Guys, Dan knows where Danny is! He's gonna help us!"

"Are you crazy? Ada, you can't possibly trust him!" CJ screams at her.

"Well, I do. He's our last chance right now! How can we not trust him?" she proclaims.

"The funny thing is I can think of tons of ways," I mumble.

"Yeah, Ada, Jade's right," CJ says.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that again?" I ask. CJ never admits that I'm right.

"Jade, don't annoy me or I'll regret what I just said."

"Sorry."

"We still have a few places we can check. Visiting hours open in an hour or two at The Ghost Zone Prison. We have just enough time to fly over there and see if our families are being held hostage. There are way more reasons that I, uh, just can't think of right now, too!"

"Come on Ada, join us!" I tell her.

"NO! I'M NOT!" she screams back.

"And why is that?" I scream at her.

"Because... I'm on Dan's side now!"

* * *

><p>Katie's POV<p>

I fly into the room. "ADA!" I cry, seeing her our of he portal for the first time. "You're safe!"

"Yeah, I know I am! Dan saved me. I'm on his side now. We just went over this!"

"WHAT?"

"I know! Isn't it great? You can join us if you want."

"ARE YOU CRAZY? I'M NOT JOINING YOU!"

"A true friend would join me, Katie. I'm starting to think we aren't true friends anymore."

"WELL MAYBE WE AREN'T TRUE FRIENDS!"

"MAYBE SO!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

We storm off in separate directions, Ada going off with Dan, me going to everyone else.

I start crying. I can't take it! Ada and I have been best friends since we were five.

-Flashback-

It was recess time and Ada and I were ignoring each other because we hated each other.

Someone decided it would be fun to start a game of hopscotch. My best friend, Breeanna, invited me to play. Apparently she was also best friends with Ada and invited her to play as well.

We had to design our own course with chalk because there is no pre-built course. Everyone got into an argument about who had to design it, so we played Rock, Paper, Scissors.

It was the final round. Ada and I were the only ones left. Best two of three. It took a while for us no longer to have a tie, but then I picked scissors and she picked paper, giving me the first score. 1-0 Me. A few more ties. 1-1. The final score will be it. There were more ties then I've ever seen in a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. Then, I did it! I won!

Ada lost.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I lost because Katie can't design courses anyway!" she declared, as sore as a sore loser can get.

"Well, everyone should be mad at me! I'm the better designer! They should ignore me because I won!" I shout at her.

"Oh, come on! Remember the last time we let you design a course? The boxes were so small even the ants couldn't fit in them!"

At this, everyone got quiet. A few of Ada's friends snickered.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you design a better corse! And besides, the got small because I was in a hurry!" I tell her, remembering when I built that corse.

"OH, IT'S ON!" she screams, making a few of the kids jump. The kindergarten teacher start over, but then has to attend a kid with a skinned knee.

Ada and I both snach a piece of chalk and begin drawing. It was hard work, and I scraped my fingers and hands a few times, but...

"Katie wins!" a kid shouts, throwing his hands in the air.

I used a different color of chalk for each box. I also made circles, instead of boxes, because I was in a hurry. It turned out pretty good!

Ada made a standard, everyday, black and white hopscotch course. No one liked it because it was so ordinary. Mine was original.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Ada screamed to the heavens. "HOPSCOTCH COURSES ARE SUPPOSED TO BE _SQUARES_ AND HAVE _FOUR_ CORNERS AND _STRAIGHT_ LINES! THEY ARE SUPPOSED TO BE _WHITE _NOT RED AND ORANGE AND YELLOW! I CAN'T TAKE IT! I-I-" she runs off crying over near the swings.

I run over to her. "Ada?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" she snaps at me. I take a step back.

"I-I'm sorry you lost. I'm sorry you're mad. This contest was so stupid! We shouldn't have had it."

"Easy for you to say. You won."

"I know and I'm sorry you are so upset."

"Really?"

"Yes." We hug.

"Ada?" I ask.

"What?"

"Can you promise me we won't have another contest like this again?"

"We willn't!" she says. We hug again.

-End Flashback-

That was the start of our friendship. We've been best friends ever since… until now.

"I can't believe it!" I say, when Ada and Dan are out of sight a few minutes later. "I can't believe we're not friends anymore!" I'm on the verge of crying, but I'm trying to be strong. Trying to hold in all my tears. Trying not to let Ada and Dan win.

"Well, it's for the best. Why would you want to be friends with someone like _that_?" Kat asks.

"Yeah. She may be my sister, but she'll never be my _sister _again, if you know what I mean." CJ starts trying to find a way for us to possibly get out of here and to the Ghost Zone Prison on time, staring at dad's old maps of the Ghost Zone. We found them in his room before we left.

"So, to get to the Ghost Zone Prison, we need to go past the Far Frozen and then it should be about a fifteen minute flight, the totally flight being about an hour and fifteen minutes. We'll make it there about thirty minutes before visiting time starts," Haley says, trying to help.

"Alright guys! Let's go!" We all start flying off on this long journey to the prison.

* * *

><p>"We are making great progress, guys! It should be about twenty minutes from here!" Haley congratulates and we fly over the Far Frozen.<p>

Then, we hear a rocket fire. CJ is down.

"Told you I'd be back!"

Skulker.

* * *

><p><strong>So, um, I don't know what to say.<strong>

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12: An Enemy

**So, uh, I uploaded this and then took it down an hour later, so if you already read what was supposedly chapter 12, read this. It is changed a lot because I found some pages that I left out.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

"Skulker! I am telling you right now, please leave! We are trying to find our family!" I yell, feeling brave. I really don't care what he does to me anymore. That's how depressed I am.

"Danny, Sam, and the others? They are all safe and sound. You however won't be!" He aims a weapon at us.

"Skulker! Where are they?" I demand.

"I'm sorry, that information is classified by my master!" The weapon is still aimed at us.

"Wait! Skulker's master. Skulker's master... CJ! Isn't Vlad Skulker's master?" I tell him.

"How do you know that?" my family asks, shocked. Skulker demands the same question to be answered, obviously wondering how we knew about that.

"I, uh..." I start, then mumble the rest: "read the files even though us kids weren't supposed to." **(A/N I'm making it up now that all the kids under the age of 17 were NOT aloud to read the ghost files they found in Danny's room and Katie did anyway! Just go with it!)**

"What?" A few people ask that couldn't hear me.

"She read the files," CJ informs them.

"Oh."

"But wait! I thought you didn't want us _kids _to read them!" Jade anounces, trying to get me introuble. I stare down at my feet, ready to get yelled at by my cousin.

"I didn't want you kids to read them, but, boy am I glad she did! I missed that!" The other few that could read them nod, showing that they know they missed it, too.

I then take advantage of Skulker being in a shoked state and I suck him into the Fenton Thermos.

"What? No! You welps! You will regret thiiiiiissssssssss!" Skulker cries as he flys in spirals into the soup holder.

"Now what?" I ask, screwing the cap onto the cylitrical container.

"I still want to check the Ghost Zone Prison. Just incase Skulker was leading us in the wrong direction when he told us not to go in the prison. Then we'll check Vlad's, CJ says."I just don't trust Skulker."

"Me either," I lie. I trust him. I also think going into the prison is going to be a _huge _mistake.

We enter the prison twenty minutes later. We are early.

"Hello," CJ starts. "We were wondering if-"

"Visiting hours aren't for twenty minutes," the lady at the desk tells us, typing away at her ghostly computer.

"We know. We just wanted to-"

"I said, visiting hours aren't for twenty minutes! Come back then."

"We just wanted to-"

"Walker!" the lady screams.

We turn around and try to fun away, but Walker's gaurds grab us.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the wardren asks, stepping into the room.

"These people are constently asking the same question over and over and not doing what I say!" The secartary fills in Walker about what was happening.

Walker looks at us for a minute, then opens his rule book. He skims through the pages before slamming it shut and shouting, "You're breaking the rules, punks. No children in my prison!"

"We were just leaving," Jade says.

"But, we just wanted to know-" I start.

"For disobeying, young one, you are sentenced to one _thousand _years in the Ghost Zone Prison!"

Jade fights on the grasp of the gard to make him stop leading her out. "But wouldn't that make her still in the prison? I though you wanted her out?"

Walker freases for a full minute once he realises that Jade is right. Then he regains controll. "Don't be a smart alec. That is against the rules!"

"Everything is just rules, rules, rules, with you, isn't it?" Jade asks, being brave, but then again that's just Jade.

"Stop talking! That is against the rules in you are a prisoner in my jail!"

"Well, watch me break a few rules!" Jade transforms into a human and slips out of the gaurd's grasp.

"WHAT? More halfas? Great," Walker says, wide eyed in shock.

"Actally, I'm only a fourth ghost, but, whatever." Jade fires a ray at Walker.

I quickly turn into my ghost part like Jade did, as does everyone else. Well, Julia doesn't, she can't since she's only human.

Walker's gaurds start firering back at us.

"You fools! Don't you remember with Danny Phantom and his Goth friend? We can't beat them!" Walker scolds his gaurds. They don't seem to listen. They just continue firing.

A booming voice stops them: "He's right. You can't defeat them. But, I can!"

Everyone turns around and we come face to face with...

Vlad Plasmius.

* * *

><p><strong>Lame-ish ending. Trust me, the ending to the next chapter is better. I'll post that when I feel like it: I already have it typed up. So, review!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Yay and Boo

**This has been sitting on my flash drive for quite a few months. But, here you go! It's short, but it's better than nothing. Here you go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kat's POV<strong>

At the sight of the enemy we turn into our ghost parts.

"Vlad, I swear, touch us and you're not just going to be half ghost!" CJ screams at the enemy.

"Wait, you're not full ghost?" Walker asks Vlad confused.

"I believe I have what you want and you have the power to do what I want," Vlad explains, ignoring Walker's question.

"Where's our family?!" Give us our family or else!" Jade screams.

"Ah, you sweat little girl," Vlad says sarcastically. "You take after your mother."

"Where's my mom?!" Jade is so angry. I've never seen her this angry before and she's related to me!

"Aw, is someone getting angry? Oh my gosh, I'm so scared!" Vlad is having fun with this.

"SHUT UP, LEAVE ME ALONE, AND GIVE. US. OUR. FAMILY!" She screams, making us all jump and a few of us cover our ears.

Vlad just smiles. "Or what?"

"Or, I'll, I'll scream or something!"

"Haha! Why am I wasting my time? Wolves! Get 'em!" Vlad points at us and I watch as lime green wolves walk towards us slowly, green slime-like saliva escaping their lips.

We slowly back up, getting closer to the ledge.

"Turn into human mode! As long as we're human, they can't hurt us!" CJ shouts out. We turn back into humans at the exact second the creatures lunge at us.

The wolves go right through us. Confused. they try again. No luck. I burst out laughing, but then, we all get zapped with something. It's white, and it forms a dome around us, transforming us into ghost mode. It even does it to Kellie, who isn't the slightest bit of a ghost in the least. But, right now that is the least of our worries.

We found our family. The ones we've been looking for for the past week. The ones that have been missing for ten years, since I was born. And they are all geared up and ready to fight.

To fight us.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end of the first story. I am currently working on the sequel. If you are interested in reading it, <em>LEAVE THIS IN YOUR STORY<em> ALERTS and I will post an notice on here when I upload it. I know how annoying it is to look for sequels...**

**Review?**


	14. Chapter 14: Sequel Up!

**The _Danny's Savior_ sequel is up. It's called Captured. You can find it by clicking on my pen name. Enjoy!**

**Sorry it took so long!**


End file.
